


Tomorrow is Always Uncertain

by Fallen_Angel_1827



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Kinda line a DeadpoolAU but not?, M/M, Past Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_1827/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_1827
Summary: “I’m so sorry Mr. Newgate. But the cancer had already spread to your lungs and heart.”





	1. Chapter 1

_“I’m so sorry Mr. Newgate. But the cancer had already spread to your lungs and heart.”_

_It’s like my world ended when those words left Crocus’ mouth. Everything is so sudden, it was just a cough persisting for two weeks. I mean I’ve always been the healthy one with a few smokes here and there, but I’ve been clean for more than 20 years. While I was having my internal outburst, my boyfriend, Ace, started talking about plans and treatments that apparently had worked for his Dad who was cancer survivor._

_“But Dad managed to survive right? No chemo but a bunch of new drugs and weirdly named treatments that I don’t understand. And, and we have Law so maybe we could- “_

_I saw his lips moving but didn’t hear a single word he said. They kept exchanging options and Ace would look at me from time to time as if reassuring me that he’s with me. I wanted to respond. To squeeze his hand to let him know that I got his message. But I can’t seem to move, I was too busy studying the lines and creases on his face as if it’s the first time I’m seeing it. Or the last._

* * *

Waking up from the memory, Marco groggily opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when the morning rays hit them. Taking a few seconds to adjust, he stretched his limbs and felt for his lover. Confusion clouded his face when his fingers brushed the cold side of the bed, a tell-tale sign that Ace had been up for at least an hour, which is unusual as the younger prefers to sleep until noon. The only times he did get up early are during holidays, anniversaries, and birthday surprises.

 _Did I miss something?_ Marco wondered worriedly. Deciding that staying in bed won’t answer his questions, Marco got up a bit reluctantly and yawned.

He made his way to the kitchen where the sounds of pans and running water came from. The scent of fried rice and omelet permeated around the room and Marco’s stomach seems to agree that Ace’s cooking had gone zero to bistro since the first time the younger tried to cook for him. Looking back, his first meal with Ace had been unbelievable when compared to the heavenly smell around him.

As if sensing him for the first time, Ace turned around and greeted him with a bright smile.

“Marco! You’re up early. You have 15 more minutes before breakfast is ready, so you can sleep some more.”

Blinking the brightness away (Marco swears Ace is the embodiment of the sun), the older grunted and said, “You’re one to talk. You don’t get up early.”

“Hey!”, a giggle. “I resent that. I’m sure there are times I got up before noon.”

“Yeah, now.” Turning his head in mock annoyance, Ace hmpf-ed and muttered, “See if I make breakfast for you again.”

With a manly yelped, the freckled-man hit the blond’s arms that surrounded his waist. He gave him a stern glare, but effect was ruined when they both fell into a heap of laughter.

“As I recall it, you always make me breakfast.” Marco said teasingly. True enough, Ace never failed to make him breakfast but the younger cooks at night since he can’t wake up earlier than 10 and after that one disaster of a morning which made them both horribly late, they figured they stick to the night cooking solution.

Of course, given their field of occupation it seemed impossible to always make each other’s meals. Being in two of the most influential family in both legal and illegal aspects of business, they were bound to miss each other. But Ace was nothing if not determined and so, created a solution.

When Marco leaves for business trips, Ace would pack his breakfast bento and make sure the older man has enough for the days he’s gone. And when the situation is the other way around, the black-haired man prepares the food the night before he leaves to keep them as fresh as possible.

“Yeah well, I might just miss a morning.” the younger pouted.

“Doubt it.”, Marco countered with a peck to Ace's cheek.

“Watch me.”

Their banter lasted until the food was ready. Marco set the table while Ace served the food like they do every morning.

Except for one thing.

“Sit down and eat Mister, I’ll go get your coffee.” The younger all but ordered. When blond’s mug was right in front of him, he took a sip and grunted.

“I need sugar.” He stated.

“No.” with that the man slowed his eating.

“Ace- “

“Before you complain, excessive sugar is not good for you and I know you don’t consume a lot, but I don’t want to risk it.” The freckled-man answered in one breath.

Sighing the older said, “Ace, no sugar means bad for me too. You know this.”

Refusing to look at him, Marco’s younger lover stubbornly picked on his food. Heaving a deep breath Ace looked at him and the blond could see the clear pain behind those beautiful grey eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you.” The younger finally said.

“We have a year.”

He saw the other flinch but he ignored it. 

“That’s not enough.” Ace all but sobbed.

Laughing a bit, Marco replied, “Forever is not enough for you.”

“Damn right.” And with a lighter tone he continued, “We haven’t even started yet.”

Smiling sadly, Marco reached out for his lover’s hand. He gripped them tightly, as if holding on to his lifeline, and said, “Ace. We’ve been together for seven years. Had a fall out for a year. And now we’re supposed to be getting married in three months. And should my health allow it, I can enjoy being married to you for eight or nine months.”

The glint of the younger’s ring seemed to illuminate the dark atmosphere that made itself known once the avoided topic was brought up. Ace’s other hand found their joint hands gripped them harder, tears running down his cheeks.

With such a look on his fiancé’s face, Marco can’t help but shed a tear or two. He kissed his Ace’s hand lovingly and continued, “Ace, I love you. With all my heart and my years with you are the happiest I’ve got. I’m sorry you must suffer like this. I- “

“Stop. Please top. Stop talking like I’m the only one suffering when you’re the one having trouble breathing at night! Stop talking like I’m the one coughing blood and hiding it behind your back. Please stop. I love you, and I’m hurting because you’re hurting! Please j-just- “

Eyes red and puffy, they both let their pain flow freely for each other’s sake. Ace was the first to able to gather his bearings together. With much resolved he kissed Marco’s hand much like how the other did.

“Please. You don’t have to hide your pain from me. It will hurt I know. But I will share your pain. 'Til death do us part remember?”

Sniffing Marco answered, “You’re three months early for the vows. At least I know won’t have to make a back-up vow.”

He laughed when he got a punched on the shoulder in return.

They share a moment of cries and laughter and decided to continue the now cold breakfast. And after cleaning the table and washing the dishes, the pair decided to lay down cuddle with Ace spooning his Marco. It wasn’t an unusual position for them, but Ace knows that his lover needs his support right now. To be an anchor to his reality and for that Marco is eternally grateful.

The day Marco was diagnosed with cancer, the entire Whitebeard Family were devastated. Ace’s family had been as morose as the Whitebeards. After all, Roger all but declared Marco as his son long before they had been together. And Rogue had been Marco’s mother-figure when Edward first rescued him. It was a very gloomy weak for both families. But the first division commander stood strong for them and at some point, he had lost sight of which is real, and which is not. Ace helped him throughout the whole ordeal. But even Ace sometimes walks on eggshells around him and it was too frustrating.

Frustrating but not enough to separate them. Roger taught them forgiveness during that time they broke up for a year. They made sure not to repeat the same mistakes as before. They fight, they fix, and they love. The sound of each other’s heartbeats lulled them both to sleep. And as he delved deeper into his dream’s realm, he made a wish to a god that they don’t believe in.

He only wished he had more time with Ace.

_Please._

* * *

 

They both cried their hearts out that day. It wasn't the last of their tears but they managed. Friends and family come to visit more often that before. Thatch and Izo decided they’d find a cure or someone who can help treat their brother. Sabo, who sees Marco as his elder brother, used each resource he has to help them. Luffy had been looking for Law, his missing boyfriend, for the past months but all of their efforts were in vain. Ace stayed with Marco. Never left his side and did his best to accompany him during treatments and test drugs. And Marco?

Marco appreciates everything. Happy that despite his dark beginnings he has the best family there is. But the best family can’t cure whatever he has. And as he closes his eyes each night he thanks whatever being that is up there for waking him up. Until one day he didn’t wake.

Or the next.

Or the days after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

The same word kept running around Ace’s mind since the day Marco was admitted three weeks ago. Three fucking weeks ago. He knew Marco’s health was declining. It was evident with his thinning frame and paling complexion. But not even in his wildest imagination, did Ace ever conjured the image of waking up with Marco refusing to do so by his side. He always thought it’d be in the hospital where a lot of tubes and machines keeping the older alive. He’d assumed it’d be around his family where Marco would whisper his last sweet words because as much as he believes that they could find a solution, the possibility never left his mind. It was hard not to.

And now here he is, losing count of the number of panic attacks he had due to his lover’s unchanging state. He’s grateful for the pause in his life but at the same time his anxiety grew ten-fold. This situation could only go down in two ways and he’s scared of which of those would come.

Ace felt someone grab his arms and flinched. He’s not sure where he is to be honest. The moment he felt the incoming panic he ran out of the blond’s room and sat in corner somewhere, arms wrapped around himself to keep them from shaking.

“ -ce… you… hear… stay… me!”

The freckled man vaguely heard the voice calling out to him, but he refuses to listen.

_No, no! They’re gonna tell me Marco’s gone! No, not yet, I can’t lose him yet, I-_

“ACE!”

Thatch’s voice woke him up from his internal monologue. He stared wide-eyed at the pompadoured man and felt a bit of guilt when he saw the other breathed a sigh of relief. He made someone worry unnecessarily again.

“Stop that.” The older man demanded.

Surprised, Ace stared at Thatch, confusion evident on his face.

"S-Stop what?” he asked albeit hesitantly.

Heaving a huge sigh Thatch huffed, “Stop that self-hatred talk you’re having. And don’t look at me like that I’ve known you long enough to notice these moments, little brother. Hey, I may not be Marco but I- “

There was a brief pause after the sudden mention of their beloved blond. To Ace, he might be losing a best friend and significant other but for Thatch, he’s losing a brother, a parent figure, a best friend, and his long-time comrade. Ace knows he needs to get his shit together, he’s not the only one grieving. He was about to voice out his thoughts when he heard Thatch give another sigh.

“Listen Ace, I know you’re grieving. Hell, we all are, and it’s mean of me to say this but, I can’t afford to worry about you when I’m wondering when my brother would wake up.”

_When not if. Thatch has always been optimistic._

“And I’m not saying I won’t worry about you because damn it I fucking do! So please let me help you because I- “

“I know Thatch.”, Ace interrupted the tirade of words.

“ -need you to know, huh? What?” Confused, his future brother-in-law stared at him.

Giving the best smile he could now, the dark-haired man said, “I know Thatch. You’ve always been good at taking care of people. Especially my idiot because he’s shit at that. Thank you.”

Blinking out of his dazed state, Thatch finally grinned, “Yeah I’m the best! And he won’t be happy you called him an idiot knowing the shit you’ve done, brat.”

They shared a few seconds of laughter before the older helped Ace up.  Dusting his pants, Ace realized he sat at the corner of the hallway right beside the broom closet. Accepting the brunet’s companionship, they walked towards the cafeteria to eat lunch. Or dinner. He can’t tell the time inside the hospital anymore. He barely left and only because his mother and brother won’t stop nagging at him for stinking and for not getting enough sleep. He finally relented to their whims when Sabo said, “You don’t want Marco’s first words when he wakes up to be ‘You stink’, right?”

For all the times that he said he was fine and that didn’t want to sleep in case his lover wakes, his fell into immediate slumber the moment he got inside Sabo’s car. And for the duration of the ride home, which apparently took three hours because of an accident, he dreamt of the times he and Marco would dance in the rain. The times they would cook together and sometimes fool around that would result into a messy kitchen or a hot sex on the counter session. Or both. They would say never again but each time it happens it ends no different than the last. Ace was shaken awake by his brother and the moment he stepped inside their empty home he felt cold. Those warm and happy days seem so faraway now.

Shaking his head from his stupor, Ace grab a plate and pointed at a random direction. He wasn’t really hungry these days. Luffy’s jaw dropped when he heard about it the first time and tried to feed him with greens. He didn’t understand why but then again no one understand Luffy’s logic except Law.

Speaking of Law, the Surgeon of Death is apparently on the other side of the world, stuck in who knows what country treating tribes that no one knew existed. He really can’t blame the other for trying to help them knowing his history. But Ace sometimes wish he’d come home to fix their family.

Thatch started talking about the restaurant that he and Sanji are currently working under, no doubt to try and distract him for his worries and for that he’s thankful. Ace tried to answer the elder’s inquiries and even gave his two cents here and there, but he really can’t focus on anything but Marco. And the hope that he wakes up soon.

* * *

 

Sitting by the blond’s side, Ace listened to the heart monitor’s beeping while gripping the other’s hand. He can’t help but be grateful to the noise as it proves that that Marco’s still alive. Stifling a sniffle, Ace brought the hand to his face kissed it. The ring glinting with his own.

When Marco proposed to him, it was during his birthday. The older had been jittery and sneaky the entire night and he was worried something must’ve happened. He figured the blond won’t tell him anything because it’s his birthday and won’t want to ruin his day. Knowing Marco as well as Ace did, it was something the older man won’t doubt do.

But when he tried to confront him, the younger found him in the balcony, surrounded by fireflies and starlight. It was one of the most ethereal scenes Ace had ever seen and Ace swore right then and there he fell in love all over again. When Marco glanced at him, he smiled, and Ace decided this was the man that he’s going to marry. And just like that, fireworks bloomed, Marco knelt on one knee and said the words that were forever engraved in his heart.

_“Ace, I love you with all my heart and soul. I won’t change a single second of my life with you. Not even the bad ones because it made us stronger and helped us to where we are now. And I perfectly understand if you say no because I’m old, and you might want- “_

_"Get to the point for fuck’s sake!” Thatch yelled somewhere._

_Grunting Marco glared with a hint of fondness, “Getting there!”_

_“A-Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that, Ace, Gol D. Ace, will you do me the honour of marr- “_

_Ace didn’t let him finish. He knew the answer to that question before he was even asked. He knew because he bought a ring himself, planning to propose during Valentine’s or some other sappy holiday. But at this moment, there’s only him and Marco. And he poured the all the love in one passionate kiss. And another, and another until wolf whistles and whoopings sounded from all around them._

_"Can you please please pretty fucking please wear the damn rings before you eat each other’s face out?! The audience would appreciate that more!”_

_He’s not even sure who yelled that out anymore, but he was sure it was either Shanks or Thatch or both. Not even that could ruin the smile on his face nor the tears running down his cheeks. Marco’s confused stare pulled a giggle out of him and said, “I was planning to propose too.”_

_Eyes widening the older only smiled kissed him again before putting the ring on his lover’s finger. It was simple gold band with intricate engravings and a garnet gem on top. It matches Ace’s eyes perfectly and the message around it was more than welcome, ‘Yours Always, M’._

_Ace in turn pulled out a velvet box from his suit pocket and brought out a matching silver ring with sapphire stone on top. It has similar engravings as the other but with a less pronounce image with the words ‘Mine, A’ revolving around it. It was short and blunt, just like Ace. And to Marco, it was perfect._

At the time, everything was perfect. Though he could make do with his parents not crying and embarrassing him. He can’t really say much because the moment they parted, he ran towards his brothers and yelled, “I’m getting married!” as if there weren't there to witness everything. But nonetheless they congratulated him and wished them good luck. 

Chuckling to himself, he kissed the hand in front of him once more. Ace gently laid it back down again and brushed his fingers on his lover’s growing hair.

“Please wake up. How long do you plan to worry me like this?”  

Heaving a shuddering breath, he continued to brush the other’s hair, “I-I know for sure you’d yell at me if I did the same. So, so p-please wake up. I-I miss you, so much. Not just me, no. You’re too well loved to have only one person missing you.”

A sob. Burying his face on the bed, Ace didn’t hear the slight knock nor the opening of the door. He didn’t feel the presence of the man until a large hand touched his back. He didn’t flinch nor was he surprised for the man’s presence was nothing to be shock about. Second to Ace, this man must be the one most hurting.

Wiping his tears, he faced said man, “P-Pops, it’s past visiting hours. You might get in trouble with the nurses.”

Laughing, Edward Newgate smiled softly at his youngest, “Gurara, they know the pain of this old man they won’t dare stop me.”

They kept a compatible silence for the most of their stay. It was nearing midnight when Whitebeard decided to speak again.

“Son, I know you worry but you need to take care of yourself too.” He started. “Should Marco fail to come back to us, I don’t want to lose another of my sons too soon.”

The pain was evident in his voice, Ace knew that. But the thought of Marco never coming back was more painful. He knew it was possible, but he didn’t want to admit it. He tried not to choke when his father figure continued.

“A parent should never see his child die before him. Nor is he supposed to see them suffering a terminal disease before them. It was a promise I made myself when I started this family.”

His eyes were tired and for the first time since Ace met him, the strongest man in the world looked like he’s much older than he actually is. Pops had always appeared strong despite his declining health. The amount of tubes attached to his chest suggest he shouldn’t even be moving much. But Pops has a way of defying logic the same way Luffy makes friend with unlikeliest of people. And to each of his children, Pops had always been invincible. All except Marco. He who sees everything underneath, who knows the meaning of the meds taken, the meaning of the increasing dosage, and the meaning of increasing tubes attached to their father’s body. He knew it all. But he kept a strong front much like he did for the family when it was his turn to share his condition.

“The world in unfair Pops.” Ace said, breaking the silence.

“Damn right it is.” Sighing, Pops pulled out a bottle and drank. “Wish it wasn’t though.”

“The nurses would murder me Pop please don’t leave any evidence behind because I will not lie for you.”

Guffawing, Whitebeard ruffled the younger’s hair.

“Cheeky brat.”

“We can’t have you dying on us now.” Despite the heavy implication of his words, Ace gave his Pops a warm smile. One which the eldest of the room returned. Taking another swig, Edward’s eyes lay upon his eldest’s sleeping form.

“His whole life, I trained Marco to take care of the family should I ever die sooner. The life of a mobster had never been kind. But it was to us and it granted me a family that I won’t ever give up.”

Ace stayed quiet, knowing Whitebeard had to let this out.

“Who would’ve thought,” He began but didn’t continue. Neither wanting to continue.

Instead Ace got up and laid out the hidden futon in case a bunch of their brothers decided to stay over. It was big enough to accommodate Pop’s size but there won’t be enough space for Ace.

_It’s okay. I won’t sleep much anyway._

“You should sleep now Pops, Marco would yell at you if he wakes up and finds you awake at this hour.” He said.

With a sad sigh their father replied, “I would give anything just to hear him yell at me again.”

It sent a painful squeeze to his heart and it took all of Ace’s willpower to not choke on his sob. “You and me both. Night Pops.”

“Good night sons. Try to get some sleep.”

And with that, they turned in for the night. Hoping that tomorrow would bring a light to their day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when Ace woke up. Whitebeard was snoring lightly by the futon while the heart rate monitor continues to beep. Looking at the clock, it read 4:32 am. Ace rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, grateful for the four hours of rest. Though his back is aching due to the uncomfortable position, it’s nothing a few stretches couldn’t fix. It’s too bad being logia won’t stop him from having muscle strain.

Getting up from the hard stool, Ace made his way to the window and opened it a little. The morning breeze was chilly as they could get during July and scent of cherry blossom trees nearby wafted against his nose. Normally, it would’ve been a great way to start the day, even though he doesn’t get up this early on a normal day. Sighing, Ace closed the sliding window and went towards the coffee machine. Thatch made sure he had enough supply seeing as he doesn’t plan on going anywhere any time soon.

Hastily making his coffee, the fire-user sat back down and took a sip before breathing out another sigh. He stared at his sleeping beauty for a while before he murmured, “I’d let you have your sugar on coffee if you wake up.”

“I doubt that would wake him though.” A voice answered behind him.

Startled Ace, dropped his burning beverage, ready for a fight when he turned around. What he didn’t expect to see however, was a panicking Shanks.

“Christ, kid! Be more careful! That thing can cause second to third degree burns and knowing you, you’d boil it to hell’s temperature and- “

“Shanks- “, the younger started but the red-haired wasn’t done.

“And what the fuck are you doing standing up? Sit your ass back down so I could get some ice for that! Jesus kids these days- “

“Shan- “

“Hush brat I’m looking for towel. God it’s hospital but no one knows where everything is some emergency fixing bull- “

“SHANKS!”

“WHAT?!”

Glaring at one another, Ace shifted his loose pants and showed his unblemished leg. Shanks stared at him stupidly and blinked.

 _It’s too fucking early for this,_ the younger sighed. “Fire logia remember?”

Realization finally dawning on the other, Shanks took his fist into his other hand and said, “Oh yeah!”

Smiling sheepishly, he continued, “Sorry Kid. Everyone’s on edge lately I tend to forget some things.”

Huffing another breath, the dark-haired man glance at Whitebeard’s direction to check if the elder man woke up from the morning fiasco. He didn’t thankfully, but Ace was too tired to deal with this too early in the morning. He rubbed his temple and gestured for Shanks to sit by the sofa beside him. Akagami waved his hand before grabbing a paper towel and cleaned the mess he sorts of created.

Once done, he sat by the designated chair and stared at Ace. The second division commander could practically hear the judgement from the other’s mind and gave him a stern glare. Chuckling, Shanks made himself comfortable and grabbed a canteen from his jacket. He rarely wears such clothing, especially during summer, but he couldn’t possible walk inside a hospital without hiding his elixir. And by the looks of his previous ward, he wasn’t the only one.

“Why does everyone bring those things here? I’m saving your asses when the nurses or doctors come here and sees that.” The other warned to which the red-haired man waved. It took another ten minutes of silence before Ace spoke again.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re gonna grow greys early with the number of sighs you’re making lately.” Shanks stated.

“Not your problem. Answer me.” Ace all but demanded.

“You sound like Phoenix. When was the last time you actually laughed?”

“You want me to laugh at my situation?”

“No, I want you to act like yourself and stop pretending your Marco. Seriously kid, the man is in a coma not dead, no one is asking you to pretend to be him for everyone’s sake.”

The younger’s breath hitched at that. He knew wasn’t acting like himself lately, and who would with their beloved sleeping for almost a month. He exhaled and looked at Shanks, “What do you want Shanks?”

His voice was so soft, so defeated that Shanks couldn’t help but sigh himself. He wants to comfort the kid, but he sucks at that. Instead he decided to divert the other’s attention.

“Has Phoenix ever told you the story of how we met? Or how he met Old Man Newgate?”, he asked instead.

Ace contemplated for a minute before shrugging, “He said something about being a slave and you found him then gave him to Pops.”

The younger never really cared for the blond’s origin. He does, naturally so, but the hesitance that the older shows whenever the topic is touched made him uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to force someone to relieve a painful memory just because he’s curious. Thus, whenever the topic passes by, he took it into himself to divert the conversation and Marco’s grateful stares and kisses made them worth it.

“He’s probably going to hit me for spilling- “, Shanks started.

“Then don’t.”

“-but the people chaining him before are on the move again and I fear they might take Marco from us.”

Eyes-widening, Ace turned so fast Shanks wondered if the kid got a whiplash. The silence surrounding them contradicts how loud the questions are forming inside the younger’s head and Shanks couldn’t help but take another swig or two. He looked at Whitebeard’s direction and knew the old man was awake if the amount of haki making itself known was any indicator. Looking back at his ward, he saw the other’s hands tremble, red flames licking their master’s skin and the stained pants that Ace was wearing started to steam.

Letting a breath out, the older continued, “I need you to be calm for this Ace. Do you understand? That means no spontaneous combustion or burning sheets or anything of the like.”

It took a great deal of self-control to have Ace’s flames subside, but he managed. Someone is trying to take Marco away from him.

_My Marco. Mine!_

He gripped the other’s hand beside him and took shuddering breath. Inhale. Exhale. In and out. When he finally got himself under control, Shanks was on his last drop of his drink. Rum most likely.

“You good?”, he asked to which Ace nodded in response.

Nodding, Shanks stared at the wall opposing him before he started his tale, “Phoenix was born in impel down did you know that? A whore from some brothel killed an admiral for allegedly forcing her into intercourse without her consent. Of course, given her position no one believed her, it’s her line of work after all.”

Playing with his fingers, the red-haired man contemplates how to continue with his ward silently waiting.

“Not sure how she did to be honest. I mean come on really, an admiral being killed by a simple lady? Never heard of it. And boy I wished I heard about earlier, if only I had known.

“Okay, I’m being too cryptic- “

“Yes, you are.” 

“Hush, I’m trying to tell a story here.”

“Really? Could’ve fooled me, it looks more like you’re having an internal monologue.”

Aghast, Shanks scoffed and put a hand to his chest, “Excuse me? Anyone would cut their arm to listen to my monologue thank you very much.”

Giggling, Ace replied, “Yeah to have the pain distract them from your boring face!”

Jaw slacking in mock insult, Shanks murmured how everyone would be blessed with his pretty face. He got a laugh out of the brat so he’s calling this gloomy day a win.

“Anyway, you gonna let me continue or I walk out of here?”

Laughing the other replied, “Fine, fine continue you tale.”

“Alright so, where was I? Ah yes, the lady who killed the admiral. Never really understood how that happened to this date. But I think your folks and Whitebeard know.

“So, they sent the lady to Impel Down, and had her chained to 6th floor coz apparently, killing and admiral merits instant ticket to the lowest level of that prison. It wasn’t months after that the guards noticed her growing belly. Thinking she might have worms, they alerted the warden in charged coz they’re pussies who can’t take a bit of parasite. As if they can’t afford to fix themselves, good god the number of self-centered pricks in this world I tell you! They should’ve been- “

“Shanks, focus.”

Gazing at him, the older huffed, “You’re too much like Marco now. Gone was my cute, rage fueled- “

“Shanks!” flushed and embarrassed, Ace started throwing pillows at his big brother-figure.

“Throw pillows at one of the most wanted man in the world. Yeah, that’ll save you.”            

“I am this close to torching you and have Pops tell me the story.”

That shut the other up which lead to him pouting.

“Ungrateful brats.”

“I’m 25!”

“And I’m 44 what’s your point?” Shanks deadpanned before turning hysterical.

“I’m… 44. Holy fuck I’m 44. I’M SO OLD!!! NOOO WHYYY?!!”

Ace, for the lack of better term, howled and laughed like a mad man. To anyone outside of their family, the scene of the entire room would’ve been comical. But to them it was normal, sadly. Newgate, not being able to hide his amusement no longer, let out a loud guffaw himself. Shaken, Ace stared at Whitebeard before laughing some more. There was nothing more amusing than seeing Shanks be reminded of his age, hospital protocols be damned.

Gathering their breaths, Whitebeard sat up and gave his son an amused stared before shifting his gaze towards the redhead.

“Brat,” he greeted. “Who gave you permission to spill my son’s past?”

Giving a challenging smirk, Shanks answered, “Marco.”

This surprised both whitebeard mobsters and stared at him. Ace managed to gather his bearings first and asked, “W-When?”

Instead of gracing him with a reply, the redhead glared at Marco and spoke, “This is why I said you should’ve told him instead, stupid Phoenix.”

Ace knew he had to be patient, but his curiosity had taken over and wanted answers.

“Shanks, please.”

It was enough to disrupt the elder’s musings and gave the youngest occupant of the room one of his pitying looks. Too much had been happening lately and he’s sure t’s gonna get a lot more worse than this and he can only imagine the amount of stress and weight laid upon the younger’s shoulders. Clasping his hands together he gave a loud exhale before granting them answers.

“Marco asked me to tell you his story because he can’t yet. He sees the curiosity in you, Firecracker. And he wanted to give you answers for a long time, but he can’t seem to have enough courage to do so. Afraid you’d leave him, that you’d be disgusted by him. He’s past is no laughing matter after all.”

Ace kept quiet. Shanks took that as invitation to continue.

“Anyway going, so the lady was not infested with worms but is apparently pregnant with said admiral’s kid. Long story short they made a deal with the girl to give up the kid once it’s born and they’d set her free. Naturally, the whore agreed. Who needs a kid a she didn’t want right? The doctors of Impel Down took good care of her and kept her and the baby in tip top shape. When the kid was born they gave her 2 days rest and set her free. Just like they had promised, if you can believe it. You would think a mother wouldn’t want to give up her kid after seeing him, right?”

Letting out humourless laugh, Shanks frowned, a complete stranger to his usual friendly face.

“But she did. Just like that.”

No one made sound for a good ten minutes. Everyone digesting the story they have been told. It was so quiet that Shanks can’t help but be dragged back to memory lane and remember the first time he met the sleeping blond.

* * *

 

_‘I don’t understand why we need to meet this brat, I swear my captain is going senile with age.’, Shanks can’t help but complain. He was younger after all, a free spirit just like his captain. Not too free because like it or not he’s still a cabin-boy. People kept telling him that they were mobsters and not pirates because that age had been long gone but Shanks doesn’t give a flying fuck pirates and their terms sounds cooler. His been muttering his complains for the past hour but no one paid him no mind, they’re used to Shanks complaining._

_The Roger Pirates’ (again cooler) current destination is Punk Hazard where Whitebeard agreed to meet with them. He apparently found this kid and would like them to take him in for a while until he’s able to get his own ship and provisions. Newgate’s former crew (terms really don’t change much does it? Then why not stick with pirates damn it!) had been kind enough to let him depart with his belongings and loot but he doesn’t have a safe place to raise this kid yet. Something about not wanting to fuck up his first son._

_“Too late for that if you ask me. The hell’s he thinking bringing a brat to piracy? Stupid.” Kicking an empty can, Shanks squatted by the deck and watched the seagulls circle around them. An indication that land is near. Huffing he puffed his cheeks, “And my captain is an idiot who wants to impress a lady. I swear pirates these days.”_

_Sighing he got up and watched as the island became clearer and along with it, came the northern winds. It was good that he’s already wearing a coat over his usual outfit. Buggy was snickering when he stepped on deck in this get up but who’s laughing now ha!_

_Smirking in satisfaction, he waited until his captain stepped on deck wearing his usual red and gold coat because fuck weather logic, no one defies the pirate king. Except maybe the strawberry blonde walking up beside him, dressed in more fitting clothes for the weather._

_“Rogue, my dear, it won’t be long now! It has been years since I have last clashed with good ol’ Eddie!” his captain exclaimed._

_Amused at Roger’s antics, Rogue can only chuckle. It was evident in her eyes that she was excited to see their old friend, with the addition of his first child. Each crew member knew about the blond man’s wish of having his own family. Kinda weird for their line of work but hey whatever works for the old man. It took them another half an hour to dock their ship (one would think given the advancement of technology thinks would go much faster). They gave their thanks to the mayor of the town who welcomed them with open arms and said, “Any friend of Newgate is a friend of mine. Welcome aboard Pirate King.”_

_Unsurprisingly, Roger laughed it off and asked for his friend’s whereabouts. Having a big group might attract the Marine’s attention, no matter how neutral the island is, thus they decided it was only Shanks, Roger, Rogue, and Rayleigh coming. The mayor directed them towards a secluded section of the town and said, “See that pine forest? He headed straight there, and I was told you’d know how to find him. That’s all I know I’m afraid.”_

_Smiling, Rogue bowed a bit and said, “It’s plenty helpful, Mayor. Thank you.”_

_‘Off we go. Some heck of a spoilt brat to be pampered like this though. Making the pirate king walk to you? Damn.’_

_***_

_It was a long walk, and Shanks was grateful for the weather because it helped keep him awake. Imagine walking this much on the other side of this island, he’d be chard before he can hit the brat for making them walk._

_‘The old people have each other to talk and I’ve got me. So not fair.’_

_“We’re almost there brat, keep up.” Silvers said cockily. Laughing as the kid pouted at him. “Less complaining, more walking.”_

_True enough, another ten minutes of walking and they reached a fair-sized cabin (thank heavens for small miracles, they didn’t stay in a cave!) on top of the hill. The smoke emanating from the chimney suggests that the occupants of the house are present, but one can never be too careful. Roger took the lead and peaked at the sealed window near the door and sighed in relief before gesturing them to come forward._

_Rayleigh keeping watch of the rear end, they started hiking towards the cabin. They waited a few seconds before Newgate came into view and ushered them inside._

_“Eddie! It’s so good to see you!” Roger clapped his friend’s shoulder and glanced around. “Now where’s the little rascal?”_

_The blond giant shushed him and beckoned everyone to sit by the dining area. He served them tea and hot chocolate, one which Shanks is eternally grateful for. He’s no spoiled kid but he deserves a bit of treat after trekking that storm. He watched as the others fell into a muffled conversation and opted to observe his surroundings._

_Everything seems so… normal. No high-class gadgets, no flat screens attached to walls, just comfy chairs and books all around them. The kitchen appeared mediocre compared to the one they have in the ship though it has ovens and coffee makers. On the stove is a pot waving a heavenly sent that Shanks would bet his entire allowance that it’s Newgate’s infamous special deer stew. Licking is lips in anticipation he glanced at the clock and was not surprised that it was a classic grandfather clock. Beside it is a plugged laptop with adds popping non-stop._

_‘Huh, so electricity works here.’_

_Deciding that sitting still won’t do him any good, he snuck out of his chair and started snooping around. He may or may not have took a spoonful of that stew and boy was it heavenly. Shanks wanted to get some more but afraid he’d get caught and he’s not really in the mood to repent right now. He’s dead tired._

_He saw a pair of stairs leading to the second floor and headed in that direction. He didn’t notice the abrupt stop of chatter from the dining area nor the steps of the occupants of said room as well as the clanking of pots and table wares. He was too focused on the room by the end of the hallway. The slightly ajar door emitting a soft blue. It looked it was pulled out of a sci-fi comic. And Shanks can’t help his curiosity._

_He pushed the door and saw no one. A bed, a closet, a sofa nearby the window, and a bedside table. He looked around the moderately styled room and wondered how long since it had seen daylight. Dust had accumulated from the bedside table and the bedframe looks too worn out. Shaking his head, he glanced around for the source of blue light. None. He was about to step back out when he heard shuffling, but the same room greeted him._

_“Huh?”, he whispered._

_There was shuffling again before he noticed another door near the closet. He walked towards the sound and clicked the light switch. The redhead saw silhouette behind the shower curtain and felt no ill intent from the person._

_Slowly, he crept towards the tub and shoved the curtain aside. Shanks wasn’t sure what to expect but he didn’t think that piercing blue eyes would greet him. There the kid, who can’t be older than six or seven, sits and stares at him._

_‘Well… I guess I found the kid.’_

_The brat had his arms around himself and was crouching as low as the porcelain tub would let him. He’s not trembling despite the think clothes he’s wearing. A white shirt and black pants. He has a tuft of blond hair and the most piercing eyes Shanks has ever seen on a kid. Piercing, but empty. As if the kid has been devoid of all life, which made the older frown._

_Not wanting to scare him, if that was possible, smiled and said, “Hey there.”_

_No response. Not one to be deterred, Shanks held out a hand, “I’m Shanks.”_

_The piercing gaze shifted from his eyes to the outstretched hand, silently wondering what to do it with it. And before the redhead could explain, a tiny hand reached out and ran their fingers on his palm. Genuinely curious, another hand held his and started feeling the calluses of a normal 13-year-old shouldn’t have._

_“Do you have a name?” he asked._

_Startled, the kid pulled his hands back and stammered, “I-I…”_

_Face scrunching up, the kid frowned (the most emotion Shanks had seen in him) and looked at him, “What’s a name?”_

_Surprised, the older blinked and scratched his head before letting out a laugh, “It’s uh… it’s something people call you with yanno. Something to differ you from others. Makes you unique I guess?”_

_The kid looked thoughtfully before nodding._

_“TA0000.” He said._

_Confused Shanks asked, “I’m sorry what?”_

_“TA0000. It’s what they call me.”, the younger replied, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world._

_Shrugging the boiling rage from within, Shanks forced another smile out, “TA stands for?”_

_“Test Animal.”_

_‘Okay, I’m fucking burning the place he came from to the ground. WHO THE FUCK CALLS A KID THAT?’_

_Said kid tilted his head to the side and touched the elder’s cheek. And to Shanks’ greatest surprise (he’s been having a lot lately but he’s calling this one his favorite), the kid smiled at him albeit lightly._

_“You’re warm.” The blond kid stated._

_Laughing, the older held his hand over the one touching his cheek, “That’s because I’m alive kid.”_

_“You don’t look much older.”_

_“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m way older than you.”, he retaliated, still a bit angry from earlier discovery._

_“I’ve never touched one before.”, the child confessed, relishing the warmth coming from the hand holding his own._

_“Hmm? Touched what?”_

_“Someone like you. People always had gloves and coats from where I came from. Their faces are also covered with masks because some of the fumes could kill them. Or so I heard.”_

_Twitching, Shanks is having a really hard time concealing his anger. Breathing evenly, he kept his face friendly._

_‘In and out. Conceal, don’t feel. We got this Elsa.’_

_“Didn’t Old Man Newgate brought you here?”, he asked instead._

_“He was covered in layers.”_

_“And you?”_

_“The cold doesn’t bother me, I’m used to it.”, the child answered with a shrug._

_‘I’m going to call him Elsa’, he quietly decided._

_“Alright Elsa, have you tried stew before?”_

_Confused the kid’s forehead creased, “Elsa?”_

_“Until you get a proper name I’m calling you Elsa.”, the teen all but huffed._

_Nodding the blond child asked, “What’s stew?”_

_Horror invading the teen’s face, he said, “At this moment, he most heavenly food you’d ever eat! Seriously, kid what do they feed you?”_

_“IVs and vitamins. Sometimes they give me protein capsules and green juice. I don’t like them very much. I said they were awful and they whipped me for three days.”, came the monotonous response.  As if realizing what he’d just said, the kid’s eyes widen, and his lips formed a thin line._

_‘To fuck with concealing let’s go raze that place now!’_

_The hand on his cheek pulled back and reached for his arm. Exhaling, Shanks grabbed the kid and hugged him tight. He’s not sure what urged him to do so but right now, it’s the only thing he could think off._

_“How about we get that stew now, yeah?” he smiled._

_Staring for a second, the kid nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_“Let’s go, you have a lot to learn.”_

_With that, he carried the blond kid towards the direction of increasing chatter. He felt the kid’s hold tighten around his neck and he run his hand up and down the small back to reassure the little one’s safety._

_“Ready?”_

_A nod was his only response, and for Shanks that was enough._


	4. Chapter 4

              Four more days and Marco still hasn’t woken up. Four days since Shanks came by and said his tale. Ace didn’t let him continue beyond Marco’s supposed mother’s tragedy though. If he’s going to hear those stories, he wants to hear them from his lover’s lips. Shanks stayed for a few hours before Benn called for him. He bid his farewells and leaned down give a gentle kiss on the sleeping blond’s forehead. Normally, Ace wouldn’t allow such actions, but he knows the older man feels the same pain as he does. Shanks practically raised Marco when he was a kid after all, Ace knew that much.

              “How long do you plan to laze around damn turkey?”, Ace mused loudly.

              There was a ruffling sound from when he arranged the patient’s blankets, tears starting to drip once again. It’s been a common occurrence lately, that Ace would cry out of the blue for his lover’s sake. Wishing for those azure orbs to gaze at him again, to let him drown in them again. He misses the laughter, the smiles, heck even the glares being sent his way when his paperwork was weeks overdue. He misses everything and wished that once the blond wakes up, it’d be it’d be the start of something positive.

              But the world is nothing if not cruel.

 

* * *

 

 

              Marco waking up was not as dramatic as Ace thought it was going to be. The younger had this made up scenario where he would be holding his lover’s thinned hand, whispering sweet nothings as well as pleas for him to wake, and Marco would answer before opening his eyes. Ace’s shock could compete the heavens and he would slap his face twice prior to hugging and laughing and crying with Marco joining him albeit weakly.

              Yet, it happened days later, with Ace sleeping by his usual spot head buried in his arms. Marco finally stirred, hand twitching in place, and eyes heavy as lead. Face scrunching up to a frown, the older male finally managed to open his eyes, blue orbs gazing at the peaking sun. The room was unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. The young man sleeping by his side however, is someone he can never forget hard as he tries.

              With great fondness (and effort), Marco lifted his arm and slowly ruffled the younger’s hair. It took a few seconds before the other rouse from his sleep and when he did, the look upon his face was comical. Eyes wide and mouth agape, the blond kept staring at his lover’s shocked face for a moment longer before quietly asking, “W-Where, where are we?”

              As if snapping Ace from his surprised stupor, the younger immediately went to the nearby side table and poured a glass of water the same time Marco grab hold of his throat as he realized how dry they felt and how hoarse his voice sounded.

              He drank the offered glass with greed before motioning for another. Ace quietly gave him another and this time, Marco was only able to finish half of the glass. With shaky hands, he handed the drink back, watching his lover put everything into their place. He stared as Ace sighed and continued to look at the vase by the table, and now that the blond noticed it he saw fresh hibiscus flowers inhabiting it.

              Another frustrated sigh escaped the younger and the swift glare sent his way caught the sick man off guard.

              “Where are we?”, Ace quoted. “Where are we?! You’ve been in a coma for weeks Marco! WEEKS! And your first words are ‘where are we’?! Where the fuck do you think?!”

              Ace was slightly panting by the time he was done shouting. Marco was watching him with tired eyes before his lips quirked, the same way Ace knew the other would say something irrelevant to the question, and said, “That’s probably the most unromantic coma-waking moment in the history of coma-waking moments.”

              Marco wanted to pat himself in the back for saying that without coughing given his state and congratulated himself when Ace’s frown melted into joyous heaps of laughter.  It wasn’t long before he joined the other though his came out more as chokes and hiccups.

              Without any warning, Marco found himself a lapful of Ace kissing him from his forehead to his cheeks to his jaw and down to his neck. His fiancé’s hands were roaming his entire back before reaching over his chest as if memorizing the lines of his body. Ace was leaning down to kiss him when the blond tilted his head away. If what the other said was true, about him being in a coma for weeks and by the taste of his mouth there’s no doubt in his mind, then this would probably a bad idea.

              But Ace was having none of that and forcefully grabbed his chin and kissed him with as much passion and vigor as they always do. Marco noted that Ace tastes the same albeit with a weaker distinction of dinner.

              _He probably wasn’t eating properly again._

It was a bad habit of them both when they’re gravel worried though it was more of Marco’s than Ace’s. His arms, lethargic as they felt, tried to grab as hard as he could to Ace’s neck, as if fearing that he would disappear sometime soon, as if he wasn’t the one in that’s feared to be gone in a few months’ time. The kiss grew fiercer and the teeth biting his dry lips are starting to pull for access. Marco can vaguely hear the sound of the increasing rate of his heart monitor, but he can’t bring himself to mind.

              The blond wasn’t aware of how long they were kissing. The only thing that mattered was that he’s awake and that Ace is there with him. Their limbs tangled togethers, lips barely leaving each other, and hearts beating as one. He didn’t notice his IV being accidentally pulled out nor the ache from thinned thighs due to Ace’s weight. He didn’t notice the door being opened nor the sound of footsteps entering the room. But he did notice that the voice that spoke next came from neither him nor Ace.

              “Hey, Ace I’ve got- HOLY FUCK!”

              It was Thatch. Of course, it just had to be Thatch.

              “My eyes!”

              With one last frustrated kiss, Ace gave other’s tongue one last suck before pulling away from him, a string of saliva still connecting them. Marco’s face was sporting a permanent red despite it’s pale state not a few minutes ago. His lips suppler, redder and definitely more bruised caused nothing by its dry state from months prior. He was panting heavily while Ace looks like he came home from a walk in the park, signifying his weakened state.

              Finally giving their visitor a turn, they saw Thatch with his hair in a low ponytail, not the usual abomination he calls hair, and hands covering his eyes.

              “Ace, brother, I know you miss Marco and all but shit you don’t kiss a man in coma like that!”, he started.

              Ace was about to tell him off and say that Marco _is_ awake but the chef kept ranting about public decency and morals and so forth that he gave up trying to interject him.

              The brunet kept ranting until, “One more thing! You should always- “

              “Hey Thatch”, the eldest greeted.

              “Not now Marco- now listen here little brother, this a matter of consent and you know how much people makes up stories? Do you wanna be the subject of their new found gossip?!”

              “You sure?”

              “I said not now Mar- !!”

              Thatch turned towards him so fast that Marco’s sure his brother would sport a whiplash. But it was nothing compared to how fast Thatch yelled his name and ran in his direction, pushing Ace out of his lap and onto the floor. Marco had no time to lecture his brother when Thatch occupied Ace’s previous spot, pulled the other in a sitting position, and suddenly stared. His wide orbs looking deep into Marco’s half lidded ones. It was comical, how the brunet kept glancing at him then at Ace, as if asking if everything was real.

              Still sitting on the floor, Ace rubbed his abused back and smiled at Thatch, nodding.

              “Hey, Thatch”, Marco repeated with a warm smile, assuring his brother that he’s indeed awake.

              Thatch teared up before shouting, “Marco!”

              Then proceeded to kissing his older brother’s face in all directions. In between kisses he kept chanting ‘you’re awake’ and ‘thank God you’re finally awake’. By the time the entire fiasco was over, Thatch refused to let go of his brother while crying and laughing at the same time with Ace smiling by his usual seat. Marco was rubbing his brother’s back the entire time.

              “I-I, I thought y-you were d-done for!” Thatch said in between sniffles.

              Marco only smiled in response and waited for the chef to calm down. Thatch went quiet and said, “I hope you don’t mind that I don’t give you the same treatment as our resident glutton over there. Because as much as I love you, just no, have you any idea how disgusting you would taste right now? I mean seriously- ack!“

              He didn’t get to finish as Marco lost his patience and threw his brother over the bed. Sick or not, the first division commander of the whitebeard family is not going to take that lying down.

              “G-Good to see you lively, brother.”

              They all burst laughing though Marco’s still sounded strained. The youngest pulled the newest floor occupant and pulled up another chair. No one wanted to take the sofa for it being too far from their blond. They knew they should notify a doctor or a nurse, they knew that well. But they wanted to cherish their moment with their brother and lover if only for a few more minutes.

              “You know, - “, Thatch began after settling down in his seat. “-I figured your first reaction would be to call the nurses and then us when Marco finally wakes up. Not you know, molest him.”

              Smirking the blond said, “Actually, his first reaction was to yell at me. And then kiss me. Same thing you did.”

              Ace was huffing but he was smiling by the end of it. “Hush you, I’m titled to kiss my fiancé after waking up after weeks of coma.”

              “I’m sure you are Ace but how the hell do you withstand that, I mean that must- ow! You’re not allowed to kick me!”

              The chef was complaining as rubbed his bruised stomach, coz despite the lack of proper nutrients, Marco can kick. And they hurt.

              “If kissing him means tasting grime accumulating for months, then you won’t hear me complaining.” Grabbing the blond’s hand, the younger gave it a sweet kiss before saying, “I’m glad you’re awake. I missed you so much.”

              Gripping the other’s hand back Marco leaned his back more on his pillow and answered, “I’m glad I get to see you guys some more.”

              He wasn’t blind to the hurtful looks that passed by their eyes, nor the way Ace’s hand tightened upon his. But he chose not to dwell on it and just treasure the moments they now have back together.

 

* * *

 

              It wasn’t long before the news of his waking reached the Whitebeards ears. The next day that Marco woke up, it was to a room full of flowers and get-well cards and a buffet courtesy of various senders such as Shanks, who called and was a sobbing incoherent mess, Mihawk, the Strawhats and Hearts Family, Sabo, Roger and Rogue, and many other allies that he can’t list in one sitting.

              Naturally, the doctors were not pleased to know that he did something vigorous (though he would beg to disagree) right after opening his eyes but he was too pleased with the turn of events to care. Crocus was particularly scary that day and even threatened to castrate them both personally, but the two lovers were too high in bliss that they just waved it off.

              People came to visit, some stayed overnight like Pops, Izo and Haruta, Shanks and Ben while the others opted to stay for a few hours. Not wanting to intrude. There’s a warmth in his heart whenever his friends and family would come by, making him feel missed and loved. There’s a warmth in his chest whenever Ace would smile at him as he peels fruits for him and feed him. But again, he wasn’t blind about his deteriorating body. Even though he was pulled out of that coma the cancer still lingers in his body. He can feel himself thinning despite the food he eats and the medicine he drinks. And he knew it won’t be long before his body completely gives out. And it scares him deeply, to leave his love ones behind, to leave Ace behind.         

              He wanted so much more, wanted to do more. Wanted to sail the seas with Ace, travel the world, see the stars and the northern lights. Dance under the rain, sing their hearts out, yell their thoughts out, dive from the highest cliffs. He wanted to be free some more.

              And he gave himself the imagery of Ace granting him that freedom. Of joining him in that freedom. However, the fates have long been cruel to Marco since before he was born. As if he had done them wrong. Through his early years he learned to accept everything, to just be someone’s thing. But he learned to fight it. Wants to fight it. Yet, how could he when his own devil fruit won’t even help him? When his own phoenix had stopped working with him?

              “What do I do to stop myself from leaving Ace?”

              It was a whisper, but to the quiet of the night it was a shout. And to the occupants of the room, it was heard right and clear.

 

* * *

 

              Ace had more pep in his steps when he walked out of the grocery store. He bought various snacks that would make up for the horrible hospital food and no matter how much Marco argue about the presentation no, the food still tastes like nothing. He was getting off the elevator when he heard his name being called out. Upon inspection he saw Crocus waving him over as well as Rayleigh and Shakky. Confused, he gripped the bags tighter and made his towards them.

              “Hey Crocus, Uncle, Auntie, what’s got you guys here?” he asked.

              “Your dear godfather got himself a broken back by falling out of a window.” Shakky replied hotly. Rayleigh was smiling sheepishly and was rubbing his nape with great effort. With his aunt’s attitude he’d say there’s no way that’s an accident.

              “And how many times did he fell out of the window?”

              He’s always been cheeky. Or so he’s been told.

              Guffawing, the older adults slapped him on his back.

              “Not important, this won’t kill me,” his godfather answered with a grin. Grimacing, Ace gave a silent, “But Aunt Shakky might.”

              Giggling, the woman of said topic ruffled his hair, “Glad to see you back to your old self again Ace.”

              Hearing Crocus clear his throat, Ace watched the doctor shift his expression to a grim one and with that, the second division commander knew what was coming.

              Inhaling deeply Crocus began, “Son, I hope you don’t get your hopes up too much- “

              “Crocus!”

              The elderly couple was about to defend the boy when Crocus gave them a stern look.

              “It’s true. As much as I am happy that Marco woke up, the fact remains that his devil fruit is not working, and that cancer is invading his body. We’ve tried countless treatments and none of which are working. And it pains me, as well as every doctor there is, to say this but you must prepare yourself for the worst.”

              Ace was gripping the bags tightly, an attempt to stop himself from shaking in rage, frustration, and just about everything. He was about to voice out his opinion when the doctor continued.

              “But it doesn’t mean we’d stop trying. Dr. Trafalgar would be a great help if he’s not currently MIA. Dr. Tony would be too but he’s too busy tending to the wounded of the recent family wars and Dr. Kureha is… To be honest I’m not sure where she is or if she’s still alive for that matter.”

              Everyone was silent for a while. No one daring to break the tension that formed. Figuring it was too late to salvage the slight happiness they gained, Rayleigh chuckled.         

              “Don’t write him dead yet. Phoenix is a tough one, you should know that.”   

              Smirking, Ace can’t help but laugh, “That’s true. Guess we’ll have to figure things out one by one.”   

              “Attaboy.”

              Huffing, Shakky ruffled her godson’s hair before dragging his husband by the ear.

              “Come on you, old fart, broken back or no I need you working at the bar.”    

              “Ow, ow, can you be a little gentler I’m wounded you know?”, despite his words, Rayleigh’s eyes shone with endearment and made no move to pull away.   

              “Who’s the idiot at fault for that huh?”

              The youngest of the group watched them walk out sight, all the while bantering like little children. There were no bites at their snaps and Ace briefly wondered if Marco and him would grow old together having a relationship akin to that. How fun could that be? Understanding each other despite saying the wrong words, despite not saying anything at all? Ace needs to be stronger than he is if he’s willing to share Marco’s burden. Little did he know, what a burden it is.

             


End file.
